1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for controlling the state of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-127456 discloses a technology related to a vehicle control device. Said publication discloses a technique of minimizing bouncing and pitching motion in a vehicle body by controlling wheel torque.